


Apenas outro natal

by Odd_Ellie



Series: Presentes de Natal 2018 [8]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Childhood Friends, Christmas, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Gen
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: O primeiro natal sem Dennis





	Apenas outro natal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Maid_Marian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_Marian/gifts).



Tinha sido uma véspera de natal típica para Charlie, ele e Mac ficaram bêbados e decoraram o bar com os enfeites que ficavam guardados em uma caixa de papelão no porão no resto do ano. Dee e Frank zoaram a tradição por um tempo mas eventualmente se juntaram a eles e os quatro continuaram bebendo até dar meia noite e além. 

Quando Charlie acordou ele notou que havia algo estranho. Não era a parte de acordar no bar, isso acontecia com razoável frequência, demorou alguns segundos para ele se dar conta que a estranheza que ele havia sentido se devia ao fato de que Mac não estava lá. 

Charlie o encontrou um pouco mais tarde no local onde eles iam jogar pedras nos trens nas manhãs de natal. Mas Mac não estava jogando pedras, ele estava apenas sentado em um bloco de concreto vendo o trem passar. 

“Oi cara, porque você não me acordou pra vir com você ?” Charlie disse.

“Porque eu queria ficar sozinho por um tempo” 

“Então você quer ficar sozinho e você vai para o lugar onde nós vamos juntos toda manhã de natal ?” 

“Não foi o melhor plano” 

“Eu trouxe cerveja” Charlie disse tirando uma das latinhas da sacola plástica que ele estava carregando e a entregando para Mac. 

Mac pegou a cerveja e Charlie se sentou no chão e perguntou : 

“Então o seu mau humor é por um motivo gay, um motivo católico, ou algum outro motivo ?” 

“Um motivo Dennis” 

“Oh, certo” 

Charlie tinha ouvido muitas vezes Mac falar sobre como ele sentia falta de Dennis ao ponto de tal atividade passar de ser classificada de chata para um tipo de tortura, mas era natal então ele decidiu que ele podia ouvir mais uma vez. Ele continuou : 

“Então você sente a falta dele ?” 

“Não” 

Demorou alguns segundos para Charlie processar mentalmente o que ele tinha ouvido. 

“Você não sente falta dele. Isso parece o oposto de um problema” 

“Eu ainda sinto falta dele” 

“Mas você acabou de dizer que-”

“O que eu quis dizer é que ontem eu não senti. Eu nem notei que ele não estava lá, eu me diverti, eu esqueci completamente que ele existia, foi estranho” 

“Eu não pensei nele também” 

“É diferente Charlie...eu estou apaixonado por ele, ou eu estava, eu não sei” 

“Eu sei” 

“Ele sabia ?” 

Charlie não sabia exatamente o que dizer, ele decidiu apenas dizer a verdade esperando que fosse a escolha certa. 

“Yeah, ele sabia” 

“Droga” 

“Yeah” 

“Estranho pensar que esse é o meu primeiro natal sem ele” 

“Sim, e também não é verdade. Você teve vários natais antes de conhecer ele, eu sei porque eu estava lá, eu estava aqui, para a maioria deles” 

“Eu esqueci desses” 

“Bem talvez você devia tentar não fazer isso, você era alguém antes dele” 

“Eu vou pensar a respeito” 

“Ok. Legal” 

Eles ficam quietos por um tempo, no momento em que Mac termina a cerveja é possível ouvir um trem se aproximando, e quando este passa diante deles Mac joga a latinha contra ele. Charlie não tinha terminado a sua mas ele joga a sua também e logo eles começam a pegar pedras do chão para jogar contra o metal. E Charlie acha que talvez Mac tenha parado de pensar em Dennis de novo porque não demora até ele começar a sorrir. 

  
  



End file.
